


True feelings

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, just putting this warning out there, massive spoilers, the entire fanfiction is a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: *HEAVY DRV3 SPOILERS: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*Everything hurt so much. Letting out her true feelings really did help soften the blow.“Thank you, Tenko...”Day 16: Handholding





	True feelings

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I HATED WRITING THIS. OUCH THE FEELS. Okay so I haven’t even played DRV3 but the spoilers got to me too early... and then this kinda happened. Honestly it’s basically chapter 3 with an extra bit of Himeko x Tenko but that’s about it. Haven’t played it to know their characters well so forgive me >_<

Anyone could have mistaken Angie for sleeping peacefully in the middle of her own lab, due to her possibly falling asleep while conducting a ritual, if there wasn’t a pool of blood spilling beneath her. The group stood dumbfounded, and Himiko felt an irresistible urge to scream at the sight of her deceased friend. She didn’t think that would have happened.

“An...gie...” Himiko stuttered, while the body discovery announcement went off. As the rest of the students filed in, Himiko couldn’t find a single word to say. There was nothing in her mind other than the word “Angie...” and even that wouldn’t be able to form with the seemingly blocked vocal cords of hers. She was happy, to see the rest of the students mourn for her dear friend, but the self proclaimed mage still could not accept reality. She knew that this was the true feeling of despair and she felt nothing like it during the previous trials.

During the mourning ceremony for Angie, Himiko felt a warm hand grip onto her own and she looked up, to see Tenko, which wasn’t surprising. The girl wore a slight blush on her face, but also a determined look. Himiko and Tenko happened to get on better terms ever since the second trial, after the Neo Aikido Master publicly declared in the trial that she would believe in Himiko until the her last breath, which lifted Himiko’s heart and gave her hope. “If you feel anxious or depressed over this trial, just hold my hand whenever you need to.”

The Magician was indeed grateful at that moment to have Tenko with her, the burden on her heart being lifted but it was still present. She didn’t let go until she absolutely had to. She realised that Tenko was also dear to her and losing her would be... Traumatising. The connection between allowed her to speak, at last, for when Korekiyo proposed a plan to carry out a seance for Angie. With only Angie in mind, Himiko immediately spoke up, “I’ll be the mediu-”

She didn’t expect the girl beside her to interrupt her though. “I’ll do it instead. You wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to Angie... So it would be best if I do it, right?” Himiko really did want to talk to Angie once again, but she couldn’t say no to Tenko, as what she said was true. Tenko didn’t let go of her hand until the moment she had to crawl into the cage. Before entering, she noticed that Himiko appeared to have a depressed expression covering her face once again, so she took both of the shorter girl’s hands and looked at her in the eye.

“Keep your chin up and live life facing forward! Survive with me and everyone else! I want you to remember that I think that it’s perfectly normal to be honest about your own feelings as it would make you feel better... I want you to trust me,” Tenko said, making Himiko shudder slightly. It wasn’t because of what said but more of the feeling that Himiko got as Tenko continued, “How about after this trial is finished, we hold a magic show combined with Neo Aikido for everyone!”

“...Okay,” She timidly replied, trying to put on her best smile which left Tenko satisfied and climbed into the cage. Korekiyo threw over a cloth, covering the martial artist and placed a statue as the group conducted the ritual. Throughout the ritual, Himiko thought about the words Tenko had just told her, sparking a ray of hope in the midst of her despairing heart. Maybe it really would have been okay for Himiko to be true to her feelings. It wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?

Once the song was complete, no reply could have been heard from the ‘caged child’. Himiko’s increasing anxiety made her heart ache but she kept it in, despite Tenko’s speech. Confused, the other students immediately turned on the lights and pulled off the cloth to reveal...

“TENKO!” Himiko couldn’t take it anymore. Was it really happening? Did she just happen to lose her two friends in less than one day? Was there really anything to believe in, at this point. She ran over to the recently deceased girl, screaming her name over and over again and held onto her hand, which felt ice cold compared to the warmth prior. The second body discovery announcement played but Himiko didn’t care about anything. She wanted Tenko back. She didn’t get to convey her true feelings to Tenko. How would she have known that those were Tenko’s last words? Himiko eventually realised that it was Tenko’s sacrifice, that allowed her to be alive at that moment. She would’ve been the one who died, but this time she truly did protect Himiko. “T-Tenko, you dummy...”

The investigations were carried out though Himiko returned back to the depressed and despairing mess she was and nobody questioned her, as it would be perfectly natural after witnessing the dead corpses of your two friends, knowing that somebody in the room killed them. She thought back. Ever since they first found themselves in the strange school, Tenko was always there for her, no matter what the event. Himiko sure did think that Tenko’s obsession with her was creepy and ignored her, though her kindheartedness and full trust in Himiko always lifted her heart, especially during the trials. She was always worried for the Magician and promised to protect her till her dying breath, which she accomplished. Now who would she have to protect her in the class trials? There was no one. She lost the only two she believed to be her friends.

The announcement for the beginning of the Class Trial sounded through the area and as everybody approached the large red doors, Himiko found her legs to freeze up. She knew that she had to find the culprit of the murder of her friends, but could she really do it? Shuichi noticed the insecure girl and helped her calm her nerves.

“I’ll definitely find the Blackened for this case, trust me. But you were the closest to the two, so we need you with us,” He said and the girl obediently followed him and they stood at their stations.

Himiko was much more agitated than usual, determined to find the killer of the two of them, especially mad when somebody -Kokichi- said that Tenko’s death didn’t matter. However the agitated approach lead to her becoming the suspect, as well as her choice of room for the ritual. She gave up. There was no point in defending for herself. She might as well have died instead of Tenko, who could have gotten over her fear and hatred of males.

“Yumeno, you need to have hope! Do you remember Tenko’s last words? You need to live, for her! Or her sacrifice would have been meaningless!” The detective yelled, snapping Himiko out of her daze. What really was she doing until then? With her new found hope, as well as Shuichi’s evidence and lies, they managed to pin Korekiyo, causing him to be dragged off and executed. Himiko didn’t feel anything to the death of her friends’ killer. She thought she would have felt relief or satisfaction, but she felt nothing. Nothing would have brought them back, after all.

She remembered Tenko’s last words. _“I want you to remember that I think that it’s perfectly normal to be honest about your own feelings as it would make you feel better...”_

Himeko cried. Nobody objected to her crying. She finally decided to be honest with her feelings, but no matter how much she cried, they would never come back. What use was there really for crying? That’s what she thought, but the tears were overwhelming and uncontrollable.

“Tenko, you dummy... Y-You said we would hold a magic show combined with your Neo-Aikido stuff after this...” The Magician sniffled and rubbed her eyes, “but you had to go ahead and...”

”...Thank you, Tenko...”

She really wanted to scream. She really did. And this time, she didn’t hold it back.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”


End file.
